


Gwyffindor [podfic]

by LittleRose13, scrupiusrecords (scrupius)



Series: I Knew It All Along [podfic] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Art, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor the Dragon, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts House Sorting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Scorbus friendship, Slytherin, The Sorting Hat, albus and scorpius in first year, mp3, starting hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrupius/pseuds/scrupiusrecords
Summary: Albus Potter loves Uncle Charlie’s gift for him when he turns two. As he gets older, it starts to mean something different to him.A podfic recording of LittleRose13's fic 'Gwyffindor', which is the first instalment of the I Knew It All Along series.





	Gwyffindor [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gwyffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554416) by [LittleRose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRose13/pseuds/LittleRose13). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/165417247@N06/42986717791/in/dateposted-public/)

**Download** : [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/f5c1bsjr15ghq31/gwyffinor.mp3/file) (16.88 MBs)

**Length:** 18:25 

**Tumblr(s):**  
[littlerose13writes](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com) [huggingscorbus](https://huggingscorbus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
